


Trees are people too

by Kissthekilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dendrophilia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissthekilljoy/pseuds/Kissthekilljoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a hippie. Getting high is something that he does a lot and helps him connect to Mother Earth herself, but sometimes it's not really a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees are people too

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a really weird one shot I did..... Yeah I can't explain myself. I guess there is an actual tree kink people have, so I thought why the hell not, right?

Getting high was what Frank did best. Nobody could deny that. Frank loved to get high, it helped with his stomach pain and it certainly was fun. He felt like he was flying, like he could do anything. More importantly, he felt connected to the Earth and Mother Nature herself. Frank was a bit of a hippie, that couldn't be denied either. All those summers of heading out into the Forrest with a bunch of friends and more weed then they knew what to do with. 

This was his third summer coming out here, to the perfect spot. There was a beach area but if you walked a hundred feet past the beach there was a green Forrest. He loved the fresh air so much that when him and his friends returned to the city he felt like he was choking. The awful result of mankind pushing away the art of the lesser creatures. He despised the city and wished he could live out with the trees tall and sand between his toes forever. That's how he wanted it, but sadly he had responsibilities back home. 

Currently, he sat on a broken log about fifty feet from the water. Everyone seemed to be higher than the sky itself, along with being topless. Girls danced around the warm fire singing along to some kid rock song and letting bead necklaces sway against their bare chests, flowing over the skin and nipples like a endless waterfall. Frank watched this, seaming to get lost in it. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful women really were. With curves and tiny figures, nature seamed to make the perfect creature. Men were alongside women for that matter. They were strongly built and made for the perfect companion. Yes, to Frank, nature seamed to be the most wondrous thing. All the creatures and plants were what made life worth living. If Frank woke up to one day to see the plant life gone he would be sure to join it. 

The night was starry and clear. It was shone beautifully by the half moon, radiating color onto the water. The ocean and the moon seamed to work as one, the water pushing with the moon to create the gentile tide. That's all the moon asked for in exchange for the waters reflection. The reflection that was too beautiful to look away from. The water and the moon were a team no matter how far away they must be. 

Crickets could be heard, as well a seen. Constantly jumping around and calling for attention. The cricket seamed to be the voice of the night while the tide was a steady drum. The guitars he heard from beside him seamed to be encouraging the night life, making the music of nature even more brilliant. 

It had been a while since Frank had been this high. He knew he would forget in the morning as what this nights even had come, but that was okay. Eventually the summer would all become a huge blur just like the two before that. Frank knew he would forget the beautiful sight of the ocean in the morning, so he soaked it all up now. Eventually, when he decided the water had been seen enough, he stood up. 

"Come dance with me, Frankie" one of the many topless girls asked. Frankie couldn't even remember her name or why she was here. She had long brown hair that tangled with the seashell beaded necklace around her perky breasts. If Frank were a sober man he probably would've taken advantage of her by now, but he wasn't even sure if he could talk straight he was so gay....... and high. 

Most men that came along on these trips were willing to try new things with a man. Either that or they would be too drunk to care. The problem was none of them were what Frank wanted. Frank despised fucking. The idea of using another human just to get yourself off was reviling. Frank was a hardcore believer in love. If he was going to have sex with someone he needed to feel a strong connection, like he did with nature. He wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't skilled. All he wanted from another person was love. He wanted to feel a deep connection with that person and vise versa. 

"Nagh" Franks blurry mind said and he turned and stumbled over the log he was sitting on. Frank was as lonely as ever tonight and he needed to go see an old friend that lived in the Forrest. Someone he truest felt a connection with. 

Frank stumbled away from the camp sight, making his way to the Forrest. As he walked, he had to step over driftwood, crabs, tall grass, and even a few bodies of people that had passed out early. And that's what made him smile, the feeling of knowing where he was going and the feeling if belonging as the itchy grass whacked his legs. He wore nothing but swim shorts that had dried hours ago along with some flimsy pair of flip flips that he was sure wasn't his.

He reached the trees, taking a big whiff of air. It was clean and simply satisfying. The trees held sand at their roots that piled high. Frank took off his flip flops and stepped onto the warm sand. It pressed in between his toes and sent a wave of joy through his body. He loved the warm sand. Frank kept walking into the wave of trees, the sand slowly turning into dirt. The dirt was colder on his skin but still felt good because it connected him to earth. No filthy plastic to separate him. 

He took a right at the three stump, and continued walking. He knew exactly where he was going and where he wanted to be. His body itched to be near it again, his fingers twitching and his pace fastening. He took a deep breath. He would've been nervous, if he hadn't been so high. In fact, if he wasn't high he wouldn't be on his track at all. He only did this when he was high enough, so high he knew he wouldn't remember it in the morning. The sad part, was he did remember it in the morning, but just barely. But he remembered enough to be ashamed and disgusted by himself. It seamed that when he was high he couldn't care less of how disgusted he was though, he just wanted to see it. He wanted to be connected to nature, he wanted to make love to Mother Nature herself.

Frank reached what he was searching for, the thing he thought about too often. But to him it wasn't a thing, it was just as alive as he was. It was a tree. When Frank had first found the tree, he was in awe. It was large and beautiful. It seamed to stretch higher than the sky, offering itself to all creatures. The tree was generous and loving, yet strong and overpowering. The bark was dry, giving a nice soft texture. Frank didn't actually know what kind if tree it was, in fact he didn't care. All he knew was it was a gift from Mather Nature and Frank hated discriminating. What separated him from being a tree? What separated the tree of being a human? Frank didn't care nor did he know. That's why he had named it, given it a piece of humanity because the tree gave him a piece if nature. He had named this tree, Gerard. He didn't know why he chose the name, he just thought it fit. 

Gerard had a small hole about two and a half feet off the ground. It was possibly used for some animals home once, but now it was abandoned. It stayed abandoned for all the time he knew Gerard. Frank belt down and pestered inside it, pressing his hands inside. It was still empty, just a tad dirty. Frank brushed it off as good as he could. 

"Hey baby" he smiled. He bit his lip and ran his hand over the soft wood. "Miss me?" 

He sighed happily and sat down, leaning against the tree. He snuggled I to it as well as he could, instantly feeling at home. The bark was warm due to the sun and Frank could almost feel the good flow of energy forcing it's way from the roots to the top. It almost seamed to flow into Frank as well. He sat, mumbling and making jokes to Gerard. He told him what he had been up to- or at least tried. He was too high to really think if anything interesting to say about himself. He wondered what Gerard had been up to all year, the things that had happened to him. He thought of all the animals that brushed him and used Gerard as a home. He felt jealous, how he would love to be a tree. Live for a long time, help animals, and really be one with nature. To connect to the soil and let it be a part of you would be Franks preferred way to be. Maybe he was a tree in his past life, that's why he had such a liking for it.

Frank dug his fingers into the soil beneath him, letting it run through his fingers as the sand had with his toes. He moaned at it, it felt so wonderful. So.....fresh. So free. He leaned his head back, resting on Gerard. 

"Gerard?" He breathed. "Do you remember last summer? You do baby, don't you?"

Gerard said nothing, but that was okay with Frank. He knew Gerard couldn't talk but he also knew the tree wanted to talk. Maybe in the afterlife he would find Gerard and they would both be in the same form, where they could be together.... forever. 

"The way I touched you, they way we were. We can still be like that right? Your still mine?" Frank laughed at his own question. Of corse the tree was still his! Gerard loved Frank, and Frank loved Gerard. At least in Franks mind. 

Frank turned and pressed his forehead against the tree, letting it's energy connect with Franks. Frank could feel it, it vibrated inside him. He ran his fingers along the sides of the tree, feeling up Gerard. He leaned in, and pressed his lips on the bark. This felt right, this was what he was meant to do. It was rough on his lips, not at all like a human. But that's why Frank strangely liked him. He liked Gerard cause he wasn't human. Humans were part if Mother Nature, but humans were corrupt. Trees could do no wrong. 

Frank stood up, leaving a trail of kisses up as he went. His arms wrapped around the tee as far as it would go before bringing his hands back down to his own swimming shorts. He pulled them down, leaving them to drop to his ankles. 

"I've missed you so much. I've wanted this for so long" he whispered. He pulled up his half hard cock and lined it up with the empty hole. The hole had to be about there inches in diameter, not at all right enough to get off on. But that was okay with Frank, he wanted to feel one with Gerard. One with Mother Nature. And that's exactly what this did. Frank pressed into the hole, rubbing against the top of the hole. It was tough and hard on his dick. It probably shouldn't have felt good remotely, but for Frank it did.

Most of the work was Frank wrapping his hand around himself. He was in heaven. This felt so good.... so right! He moaned, keeping his other hand on the tree. He ran his fingers up and down on the bark, trying to make Gerard feel good too. He knew Gerard liked this as much as he did. Him and the tree were connected. They had a special bonding nobody else would ever have. 

When he came, it shot inside the hole. Landing inside and clinging to the wood. Frank fell, his knees weak. His suit was still on his angles so his ass connected with the dirt. 

"I love you gee" he whispered while leaning against the tree. "I love you." 

The tree said nothing back, but Frank knew the tree loved him too. He always did. "Your my best friend" Frank sighed. All his friends down on the beach didn't compare to Gerard. Gerard was special, Gerard was connected to Frank. It didn't matter if he was just a tree, because Frank lived him all the same.


End file.
